Being With Her
by True-Loves-First-Kiss-101
Summary: Sequel to Remembering Her "She reached a tree and leaned against it. My arms slammed beside her head. I smiled down at her. She smiled up at me. That same shy smile she used to give me all the time. But this time I wasn't going to be scared or shy."


_To save confusion, Elsa is now the spirit of winter and Hiccup is now the spirit of autumn. Elsa has the same powers as in the movie Frozen. But Hiccup can control the wind and has Toothless, and... Do whatever a autumn spirit can do_

 **...**

It was finally happening after all these years. I was finally reunited with the love of my life. Elsa. Elsa's hair was now platinum blonde. Her eyes an icy blue. She looked at me with a smile on her face. She wore an icy dress with a cap.

She grabbed my hands and pulled me forward. I laughed as we skated across the frozen water with ease. Elsa stopped in the center of the ice and waved her arms around. Creating beautiful snowflakes that flew around us. I laughed at this.

She moved her arms at me, snow getting caught in my hair. I laughed and ruffled my hair to get the snow out. She was laughing behind her hand. I smirked and blew a gust of wind at her. She let out a squeal and fell backwards.

I laughed and walked over to her. I lowered my hand and she grabbed it. I was about to pull her up when she pulled me down. I fell beside her.

She laughed, stood up and ran off into the woods. I smiled as I watched her. I stood up and chased after her. Her laugh seemed to ring all around me. I pushed myself forward and until she was in my sight.

She reached a tree and leaned against it. My arms slammed beside her head. I smiled down at her. She smiled up at me. That same shy smile she used to give me all the time.

But this time I wasn't going to be scared or shy. I leant down and captured her lips with mine. Elsa wrapped her arms around my neck and leant against me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer, if possible.

She ran her hands through my brown hair. I sighed in content. We pulled away. Elsa's face was flushed and she was smiling. Her dress was no longer an icy blue, instead a teal green color with pink and purple flowers in it.

I smiled down at her. I was about to kiss her again when snow hit my face. Elsa turned and ran. I laughed.

"Elsa!" I shouted as I sprinted off. Elsa looked back at me over her shoulder.

"Come on, Hiccup. You're the spirit of autumn! You can run better than that!" Elsa shouted back at me.

I laughed. I gave out a whistle. I heard a roar as a nightfury, Toothless, shot out of the bushes. I climbed onto his back and shot off into the air. Once I saw her, Toothless and I swooped down, Toothless grabbed her by her shoulders and threw her into the air. She let out a squeal of surprise. I laughed at her reaction. She landed in my lap, bridal style.

"No fair. You cheated." Elsa said laughing.

"Hey, You never said how I couldn't catch you." I said smiling down at Elsa. I could hear Toothless' noise of agreement.

She just smiled up at me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me into a kiss. Her lips tasted like minty chocolate and had a chilly feel to them. It made me smile. Gosh, I love this girl. We pulled away but only by a hair

"Yeah, well, you still cheated." She whispered against my lips. Elsa's pushed away from me. She fell to the ground. She twisted around, created an ice ramp and skated down it.

"Can you believe her bud?" I asked Toothless. Toothless let out a snort, followed by a gurgle, which was Toothless' laugh. "That's all I'm saying." I said as Toothless and I followed her.

Elsa was a few feet in front of me. She was still skating. Her ice would disappear once she was off of it and new ice would appear in front of her. A cliff appeared a little way off. My eyes widen. I gave Toothless the signal to fly a little faster. We stopped right in front of Elsa. She came to a complete halt.

"Well?" I asked smiling.

"Fine. You win." She said.

I hopped off of Toothless and rubbed his head. He closed his eyes. I pulled my hand away as Elsa walked closer. She patted Toothless on his head and looked at me. Elsa gave me the most loving smile ever seen. I smiled back at her.

Elsa turned her head. Her eyes widen, she smiled, and walked forward a little bit. I looked in the direction she was. From the cliff we were on, we could see the setting sun. Pink, orange, yellow, purple and blue lite up the sky. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She laid her head on my shoulder and gazed at the the sun set.

"It's beautiful." She whispered.

I smiled. "Yeah... It is." I said. I leant in and kissed her neck. She sighed and leant in closer. Her blue eyes never leaving the sunset.

"I love you." I said against her ear. She turned around in my arms and looked at me. A smile spreading across her face.

"I love you too, Hiccup." She said as she brushed her nose against mine.

I smiled and closed my eyes. I placed my forehead against hers. I could tell her eyes were closed. She wrapped her arms around my neck and just leant into me. We just stood there. Enjoying each others warmth (or cold) and company.

I heard a roar. Next thing I knew, Elsa and I were knocked over and on the ground. Toothless hovered over us. He started to lick us all over. Elsa and I let out screams and laughter.

Toothless finally knocked it off and stood up on his hind legs. Letting out his normal gurgle sounding laughter. Elsa was laughing her butt off while wiping Toothless' spit off of her the best she could. I had stood up and wiping the slim off as best as I could with a smile on my face. I turned to look at Elsa. I felt myself smile as she still laughed.

 **Gosh, I love this girl.**

...

 _Okay! The end! I am thinking about making a third part about Hiccup and Elsa's life with their kids but I'm not sure. Tell me what you think._


End file.
